


I Dare say it's the Truth

by CandyKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, Erotica, Fluff, Hermaphrodites, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKitten/pseuds/CandyKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort loses a bet with Harry and pays the not so bad consequences. (Hermaph Voldie). Takes place in the "Tables Turned" universe. A very erotic piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

England  
Little Hangleton,  
Riddle Manor  
9:46 pm

Voldemort had no idea why he agreed to this. Muggle games..! Ridiculous..! He'd underestimated the boy. It wasn't totally horrible but the taste of defeat –over such a silly little bet- left a bad taste on his tongue. Damn him being a man of his word. He sat on the back of his legs, arms folded, face scowling.

Harry sat right across from him on the bed, stark naked just as he was -besides Voldemort's robe-, except he was having far more leisure and sported a mischievous grin.

"Do you have to be so sour about it?" Harry asked teasingly as he leaned over the small, blue hat between them, and placed a soft kiss on the Dark lord's cheek. Voldemort didn't lean away but made his displeasure even more noticeable by deepening his frown. Harry sighed but smiled, and took Voldemort's folded hands and rested them on his shoulders, leaning in for a deeper kiss. He let Harry move his hands and kissed back gingerly, folding his hands entirely around the younger man. Harry pulled away after a few moments with a quick peck to Voldemort's mouth. "Let's get started, shall we?" His scowl returned but he nodded. Harry was about to start when he was stopped by a cool hand.

"I'll go first." He stated in a commanding tone. Harry just pushed the hat closer to Voldemort in offering with a smile. He took it and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Tom, you have to ask it."

"I will do no-" He began but Harry interjected.

"Tooom," Harry whined, "You agreed to go by the rules." He said crossing his arms with a small smirk he couldn't hide.

He scowled and glared at Harry before gritting through his teeth, "Truth…or dare." He enquired softly, not at all sounding like a question.

(See end notes after reading up to here, if you want.)

Harry shuffled himself into a more comfortable sitting position and said confidently, "Truth." Voldemort waited for the hat to quickly generate a question to Harry's word. He reached in and pulled out the piece of paper that materialised.

"What article of clothing that your partner wears do you find the…sexiest?" He asked bitterly looking at the paper like it insulted him.

Harry took on a lustful look and started to inch closer, "Oh, that's easy..." He said huskily, "I absolutely love it when you wear your robe starkers underneath…It's so sexy." He gave a small tug at the edge of Voldemort's robe eating up the bare flesh shown through, with hungry eyes. Voldemort couldn't believe that he had to fight down a blush and before Harry could bounce on his prey he lifted up the hat quickly in between them. "…Your turn…"

Harry laughed and took it, "Alright love, truth or dare?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Truth."

Harry pulled out the paper and laughed, "Does it turn you on to be spanked during sex?"

Voldemort stiffened and looked away from Harry's naughty gaze, after a moment he answered, "…Yes…" Well Harry knew this of course but hearing was an entirely different thing, it brought on a whole new level of satisfaction. Harry ducked shyly and handed the hat over. Voldemort just looked at him for an answer this time.

"Dare." Harry said bravely.

Voldemort looked at the paper, not wanting to read it aloud handed it over to Harry. It read, 'Give your partner oral sex somewhere outside.'

"I am not doing that." Voldemort declared.

"What, why not?" Harry asked a little too amused, "Here, we can just go somewhere in the manor." Voldemort did not budge, "You promised Tom." Harry glared.

Voldemort slid off the bed, pulled the robe to cover his open nakedness and sighed annoyed, "Fine."

Harry put on a pair of pants quickly, took him in his arms and apparated them to a random hallway in the large manor. Before Voldemort could do anything he was pushed upon a wall, had his robe shoved up and The-boy-who-lived on his knees. Harry rubbed his hand along Voldemort's thigh while the other kept the robe up. He lapped at the crevice where thigh met pelvis before shifting to his more important destination.

Voldemort stifled his moans as Harry's tongue swept in between the lips there and sucking. He moved up to his dick, gave it a few sucks and back down again. He settled for stroking him off and sucking his pussy simultaneously. He lapped and kissed and licked the plush area lustfully and Voldemort lost the battle with his hand, resting it on Harry's head. He bit his lip and his knees quivered as he came closer to the edge. Harry ate him up greedily and loved how quickly he became so wet and the small noises he made. It took merely three minutes before Voldemort gave out. He could never last when harry worked that unruly tongue on him. A quick spell cleaned them both.

The house elves and the few death eaters about this time of night were lucky enough to not stumble across their Lord being eaten out in the hallway.

Harry stood up, letting the robe fall and gave Voldemort a quick kiss to the side of his mouth as he whispered, 'delicious' and wrapped his arms around him.

This was going to be a long night.

He waited for Voldemort to come off his high and his breath to even out. He pushed Harry away gently and disapparated them back to their bedroom quickly. He did not meet Harry's eye as he pushed the hat over.

"Truth." He said quietly, not wanting to go through another embarrassing situation.

Harry smiled gently at his wife, "Are you sure?"

Voldemort's forehead scrunched up cutely, "Yes." He hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, alright…" He said reaching for the paper. He read, "Tell each other a fetish of yours that you have not previously revealed."

"That is not-" Voldemort began but was cut off by Harry's stern look.

"Tom." Harry said firmly and proceeded to say his before Voldemort could interject how the dare included them both."I don't know if you've noticed," He began, "But I have a thing for finger sucking. You look especially erotic when you suck on mine." He said with no shame looking To- Voldemort straight in the eye.

He'd planned this specifically tonight to discover and explore all of his partner's likes, dislikes, fantasies and whatever else in bed…or other locations (wink, wink). Even if his chances were slim, he still took it…and he won in the end.

Voldemort stared at him blankly, "Really…" He said curiously. "Well I…would like to tie you up…and torture you mercilessly." He looked at Harry with a smirk.

"W-what?"

"I was joking…Though your expression was highly droll." Could he be any more literate? "But I would like to tie you up and… ride you perhaps. Teasing seems fun too." Could he say he was surprised at Voldemort's BDSM kink? Who knows? But now…that just sent sparks to Harry's already half-stiff groin.

"Really, now?" He looked Voldemort up and down hungrily, "Maybe we could try that out later…for a price perhaps? He grinned as Voldemort perked up and perked right back down at the end of his sentence.

"I've learned never to bargain with you again." He looked away with a mocked hurt expression. Harry chuckled and leaned in for a smooch which Voldemort leaned to give as well. They shared a quick kiss and Harry gave him the hat.

"Truth." Harry said decisively.

Voldemort glanced at him and pulled out the paper, "Are you turned on by the thought of someone watching you have sex?" He looked at Harry apprehensively.

Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously, Voldemort would know if he lied, "Well…a little bit…yeah…"

Voldemort just raised an invisible eyebrow and pushed the hat over. "Dare."

Harry looked at him curiously, at his sudden change in choices. He pulled out the paper, "Masturbate underneath the sheets while your partner watches." Harry read quietly.

Voldemort smirked and went to the head of the bed, sliding underneath the covers. Harry watched with his best poker face. Voldemort made sure his position was clear as he spread his legs and bent them, almost hiding his face from Harry's view. He spread them wider into an almost frog position so he could see clearly. All Harry could see was that bare chest through the robes, the show of skin leading to a halt where sheet met body. He could practically hear the squishy noises as Voldemort did to himself whatever he was doing.

Harry was drooling now.

Voldemort's cool façade faded as he got into it, his eyes almost fluttering shut, mouth open, hot ragged breath. One hand joined the other under the sheets and he was writhing now. Harry contemplated touching himself as well but was glued to the spot. His mind practically did that for him as Voldemort's breathing and soft moans filled the air. He came with an almost inaudible hiss of Harry's name and slouched back on the bed, exhausted after his second orgasm for that night.

Harry quickly crawled over awkwardly and on top of his mate. They kissed sloppily and Harry grinded against him through the sheets and pesky pants he didn't remember to remove. Voldemort laced his hands in Harry's unruly strands and pulled him away much to Harry's dismay.

"Oh no, you don't." Voldemort said, voice husked, "You're not getting that easily. You brought this on yourself." Harry groaned sadly and got off as Voldemort got up himself.

He said impatiently, "Dare then." Harry prayed his hardest to Merlin for help. He wondered if Merlin even has time to spend on such perverted, petty things anyway. Well he would find out.

Voldemort went over to the hat and pulled out the parchment, "Have sex on your…kitchen table." Turns out Merlin does. And there also goes the house elves' luck. Harry jumped him at the last syllable. He apparated them outside of the kitchen rather than straight in, he had no idea what house elves did at night. He did choose this particular* kitchen since it was barely used. Holding onto Voldemort's arm he sneaked inside, however the elder wasted no energy on being inconspicuous in his own home. He let Harry hoist him up on the island* and the younger wasted no time in whipping out his stiff, straining member.

Voldemort's non-existent eyebrows rose as he saw it whilst spreading his legs. He let out a small noise as Harry unexpectedly climbed up on the table island* with him. He put his legs on the younger's shoulders and Harry wasted no time inserting himself into his lover's tight, wet cavern. Voldemort let out a little 'Ooh' at the sudden intrusion.

"Fuck…" Harry murmured, "That feels * incredible." His erection was definitely basking in joy as sweet, wet relief rubbed and squeezed him. He leaned down, capturing Voldemort's mouth with his own. With this new position, the other's legs bent up higher and he shifted so his legs were on either side of Voldemort; the 'rock and roll position', allowing easier movement and deeper entry. He picked up a steady pace, going faster every few moments. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the noises they moaned into each other's mouth filled the silence of the dimly lit kitchen.

Voldemort broke the kiss and turned his head to the side to breathe as things got more heated. Harry settled hid head in the crook of his neck and placed soft nips and kisses all over the area there. They were both in their own world as they inched closer to the edge of ecstasy, when suddenly near the door, something fell and clattered. Harry halted his thrusts immediately and they both looked over in one movement, Voldemort's view being upside down. There stood Dobby, pressed flat against the wall, like he was slowly trying to inch towards the door unnoticed, and it would've worked too if he hadn't been a blushing, staggering* peeping-tom.

"Dobby…" Harry called out slowly. Dobby just turned from pink to red, muttered something incoherent and poofed with a crack. Harry covered his face with a hand while the other held him up over Voldemort, and murmured, "Oh no…Dobby…no…" He looked down expecting an angry Dark lord but was met with a pair of blue –beautiful-, curious eyes.

"I thought you were turned on by that." Voldemort said with a cheeky smile. Harry scowled down at him playfully and gave a vigorous thrust. His back arched a bit and he let out a breathy 'aah'. He squeezed his walls against Harry's leaking member in vengeance. Harry grunted and went back to lacing their lips together and resumed their hearty love-making on the kitchen table.

They both came together, crying out in bliss. With arms wrapped around each other, they shared some sloppy smooches. Harry sat up and stared down at his gorgeous, glowing lover in the aftermaths of sex with a small smile. He pulled out and wondered for a moment if he should spell away the white liquid leaking from the other's entrance. This was ruled away as Voldemort slid off the table. He got off as well, made a note to properly clean the table in the morning and the two returned to the bedroom.

"That was…interesting." Voldemort said quietly as Harry snuggled into him and wrapped his arms around him tenderly from behind.

"Indeed." Harry replied resting his cheek on Tom's.

"You're bottomless pit of luck just got you that time."

"Ha!" Harry laughed. His history of luck was an immense one. Harry reached and pulled the hat closer to them.

Voldemort leaned into Harry's warm embrace, "I'll have truth."

Harry contracted the paper, "What is your favourite time of day to have sex?"

Voldemort hummed, "I'd have to say…early morning, when the sun's just rising."

"Oh?" Harry looked at the side of his face, "Well you are such an early bird…though it is a nice time of day, when I can wake up my arse to see it." Harry felt Voldemort chuckled against him. "I'll have the same."

Voldemort wordlessly extracted the auto-diminishing piece of paper, "What sentence could your partner say that would turn you on the most right now?"

"Oh that's a hard one…" Harry said in contemplation. Voldemort twisted his head to face him. Harry grinned at him wickedly and sent the answer through their link. This time, Voldemort could not fight the bright blush that invaded his porcelain cheeks.

He turned away quickly, "I'll have a dare."

Harry smiled as he took it from the hat, "Give your partner a hand job while he is in the bath…however, you can only touch his er…cock when his head is underwater."

Voldemort turned back, "You up for the challenge?"

Harry raised a brow, "Of course."

The two went into their dark green marble bathroom. Voldemort filled up the rather large corner tub, which was a dark red, sunset colour -since Harry thought the room to be too "Slytherin cliché". Harry watched as Voldemort magically heated the water to his liking. He then stood upright, shifting and letting the robe fall to the floor gracefully, leaving his ivory skin bare. Harry was snapped out of his love struck gazing when the Dark lord turned his head to him. He quickly began to remove his pants; Voldemort came over to him with a roll of his eyes and wave off his hand, spelled the pants away.

His member wasn't erect since he had just released moments ago (not that he couldn't if he wanted to…but that required immediate continuation) but the heated glances his love sent his way, all went south along with the dirty thoughts and images of what was to come (ha ha…my puns are just…terrible…). Voldemort stepped into the tub carefully followed by Harry. He straddled Harry's thighs as soon as he sat down and gave him a lingering kiss on the mouth. Voldemort pulled away and pushed Harry lightly to lean back into the tub, he complied and leaned back, sliding down the wall of the tub and into the water.

He felt Voldemort's smooth palms grasp his already semi-hard shaft and started a slow agonizing pace. Harry shot up and started in a low, playfully deadly voice,

"You…" He began but Voldemort just grinned and shoved him back underneath with his free hand. Harry's limbs flailed about for a few seconds but calmed down as Voldemort stroked more fervently. He stayed as long as he could before coming up, gasping for air. He heard Voldemort's snicker as he wiped his face. They'd long gotten his eyes fixed but still wore his glasses, merely out of habit and attachment. They were like a piece of him, you know?

"Only a minute, Harry?" he tutted, "What poor skill."

"Hey…it's not like I had to practise for anything*!" Harry glowered and unconsciously pouted. His spouse merely smiled and shoved him back under. This took a while, because Voldemort was just having a blast torturing him.

He was almost at the edge of climaxing but he was also at his limit for breath. He couldn't possibly believe he just asked himself, 'Death or orgasm' His mind was definitely in the gutter these days. Call it newly-wed heat…even though they'd been married for a while. Perhaps it was due to them living in a normal setting now. Since he figured he couldn't die (or use magic- he had to do this the muggle way…darn him and his ideas)…and Voldemort would perhaps grant him with a far worse punishment for being stupid, so he shot up and inhaled sharply, letting the O2 fill his shrivelling lungs.

Voldemort was smirking at him. Filled with the painfulness of sudden-halt-prior-release, Harry jumped him. Voldemort let him snog him for a while but pulled away when Harry started getting frisky.

"Harry…" Voldemort scolded, putting his fingers over the other's mouth and looking him in the eye. The younger just frowned and groaned in agony, whilst staring back. The edges of Voldemort's mouth turned up slightly and he kissed him. Ignoring the game he finished Harry off and the two sat in the water for a while, in each other's arms. Harry's head resting on Voldemort's shoulder while said man rubbed the younger's back lovingly.

"Why does your dare torture me?" Harry asked groaning as Voldemort got out of the tub and retrieved his robe from the sink counter. Wasn't it on the floor? He must've moved it earlier…he really couldn't be messy if he tried.

"As I said, darling, you brought this upon yourself." Voldemort answered quietly as Harry followed him out. Harry flopped down onto his back next to his lover where he sat.

"I'll have a dare." Harry stated tiredly.

Voldemort read, "Kiss your partner 100 times, anywhere on the body." Harry sat up at that and looked Voldemort up and down playfully. He crawled over, bed dipping under his weight and kissed him on the cheek.

"One…" The other smiled shyly. He kissed across his face and mouth to the other side, counting each one in a soft, warm whisper on Tom's skin causing him to shiver, "Five…" He kissed down his jaw line and down his neck, all the way to the other side, placing an open mouth kiss on the last one, "Thirteen…" He slid Voldemort's robe off and kissed across his shoulder and down to his open palm, "Twenty-eight…"

Harry took his other arm, kissed the back of his hand and up to his shoulder, "Forty…" He moved down his chest, kissing his collarbone, all over the smooth, bare chest and down to his navel, "Fifty-six…" By now Voldemort had leaned back onto his hands, watching his lover intently, and Harry had wrapped his arms around his lower torso as he kissed, laying on his stomach between the other's legs. He kissed lower, moving to his leg, kissing the top side and down to his toes, shifting in the process so he was sitting up by the last one, "Seventy …"

He kissed back up the leg on the underside, and stopped at the spot next to where leg met body, "Eighty…" He kissed across and between his legs, placing an extra tender one on the plush lips. He heard Voldemort's breath hitch and he whispered the number against it. The act was so erotic yet innocent at the same time; so sexual but somehow, only elicited sweet feelings of tenderness. He kissed to the other leg, down and then up again.

"Ninety-five…" He then got up, face to face with Voldemort -who was looking a bit flushed, kissed the spot where his nose bridge would be, his forehead, his temples and the last one onto his mouth. But instead of a number he whispered, soundlessly and Voldemort felt the words rather than hear them, :I love you.:

They kissed, slowly and softly for a while, and then Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and Harry put his arms around him. "You are going to be the death of me, Harry."

Harry chuckled, "I used to be…but I'm not allowed anymore."

Voldemort hummed, "Death by diabetes?"

Harry laughed, "I thought we were wizards." He smiled and continued softer, "Didn't know I was that sweet." He felt the other's mouth form a smile against his cheek. He started to rub his hands against the smooth, cool back, "Want to finish…?"

Voldemort pulled away and looked at the hat, "It's not morning yet." He sighed, "And if we don't finish, the stupid hat will start to nag and I'll end up destroying it. Then you'll be all upset about how the Granger girl will be upset and I…would not care any less."

Harry gave him an exasperated look, "Very accurate prediction that…and..?"

"And it is quite…entertaining…"

"Ha! I knew it!" Harry smirked, "Finally got you to admit it…the great Dark Lord Voldemort enjoys a muggle game."

"Don't you push it." Voldemort pointed at him with his index finger in warning. Harry just kissed it.

"What'll you have, love?"

Voldemort pondered for a few seconds, "Hm…Truth."

Harry grinned, "Does it turn you on when your partner talks dirty during sex?" Now this was an interesting one. Harry wasn't exactly a talker during sex and neither was Voldemort; however the hat would not have asked, it if it wasn't a possibility that they did enjoy the occasional exchange of wayward words.

Voldemort was not getting out of this one. Nervously and uncharacteristically he turned his head to the side, "I do…sometimes…"

"Really?" Harry all but exclaimed, "What do I say that you like?"

"I recall the hat is the one asking the questions, Harry, and I just answered mine."

Harry made a 'psh', "I'll get it out of you..."

Before Harry could voice how he would, Voldemort asked, "And what'll you have?"

"Hn…dare."

"Try snowballing with your partner after a blowjob." Voldemort's forehead scrunched up in that cute way his husband loved, "Harry, what's snowballing?"

Fuck.

"And what's a 'blowjob'?" Voldemort's exceeding innocence preceded him sometimes. Harry always found it a little peculiar and amusing at how little he knew on the subject, (at first though… Voldemort was a very fast learner). Being a sucker for knowledge and phobia for not knowing certain things (anything), he did try. Try to learn as much as possible, but one can only go so far without any experience…or pride (Shyness, Harry called it) to enquire on the topic.

"Hey…we could just get Hermione a new hat." Harry murmured picking up the hat, "What do you say..?"

"Harry…" Voldemort growled, "What is it?" He asked in frustration, waving the paper and narrowing his eyes.

"Oh er you know…I think you called it 'ferito' or something once."

Voldemort got the definition through their link, "You mean, 'fellatio'?"" He asked rhetorically. He continued, "What's snowballing then?" Harry's lips pressed into a thin line as Voldemort pressed and sifted through his unwilling mind.

"Oh." Voldemort said with widened eyes, "Now this will be interesting."

"Tom…really…we can just…I…" Harry started to blabber but was cut off as Voldemort pushed him slowly with a hand and the sudden pull of gravity, when he leaned far enough, made him fall with a small 'oomph' onto the mattress.

Voldemort looked down at him with a wicked smile, "Sorry, darling." He hummed, "I would just hate to see you upset." He teased sarcastically, before dipping lower, humming about how he'll enjoy making him squirm.

Harry felt the oh-so-familiar cool hand wrap around the base of his member and as it stroke him into erection. When satisfied, Voldemort let go and Harry grunted. He felt his tongue lick at the tip and Harry moaned. Looking down, he saw the other looking back at him deviously as he popped the tip into his mouth and sucked. Harry's hips twitched but the hands resting on both sides of his waist held him down. He bit down delicately on the soft flesh, making Harry hiss in pleasure. He opened his mouth, swallowing him to the hilt, closing his lips around it, sucking all the way up and repeating at an agonizing rhythm.

Harry's brain melted.

When He started to buck impatiently Voldemort started going faster, sucking and licking vigorously. Harry's hand found its way to Voldemort's head, just resting it there as it bobbed up and down, no needing to assist. He knew how to do it perfectly, just the way Harry liked.

"Tom…" Harry hissed with the rational part of his mind. Voldemort payed him no heed and kept going. Harry's breathy moans and grunts got louder as he got closer to climax. When he started to twitch and cry out Voldemort deep throated, letting all the white liquid fill his mouth. He kept his mouth pressed tightly around Harry's length, to ensure he got it all as he got up. He looked up at Harry with a sinister look on his face.

He ignored Harry's incoherent blabbering as he crawled on top of him. Before Harry could do anything, he was hoisted up and had a hard kiss smacked onto his lips. He pressed them together as hard as he could but Voldemort poked him in the side, causing him to yelp and fall into impending doom.

He cringed as his own seed was slid into his mouth, along with the pink, wiggling culprit. Harry sat there, his tongue hanging out and face screwed up as he glared at Voldemort. The other just stared back at him deviously, licking his lips as he swallowed the remnants. Harry sat there for a moment, his arms held up awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He then took his pants and rubbed his tongue on it frantically, trying to gather up as much of the semen in his mouth into the fabric. It wasn't like he hadn't swallowed it before, just not his own, for some reason it was wildly disturbing.

When he was done, he glared at Voldemort who just watched him with an impish grin, "Tom…that was awfully wicked." Harry said with his best serious voice.

"Oh?" He replied cheekily, as he turned his head sideways, licking his index finger, which he had used to wipe some of the DNA off his cheek earlier. He then leaned forward onto his hands stretching his neck out towards Harry. Harry scowled but responded in kind, placing a chaste smooch onto the cool lips. He pulled Voldemort onto his lap and the two pressed their foreheads together, sharing a moment.

"You'll definitely get your turn at torture." Harry said softly. "Don't you worry."

Voldemort chuckled, "Really? I'll have truth then." He said smugly placing his arms around Harry's neck loosely.

Harry growled playfully and reached for the hat, "Have you ever seen someone naked or undressing without them knowing? Elaborate."

Voldemort's brow furrowed and he looked at Harry warily, "I rather not discuss that incident…"

"Oh?" Harry chuckled, "Did you see Dumbledore naked or something?"

"Worse…it was…Slughorn…"

Harry made a face, "How? You were snooping, weren't you?" He stated rather than asked.

Voldemort pursed his lips and huffed, "It's not like you aren't unfamiliar with the act." He said accusingly, "I was though...but it still confuses me to this day. I found this secret passage way that apparently led to this room –not his- Or anyone's for that matter…then he came in…then he started undressing…"

"Was anyone else there?"

"I didn't stick around to find out…but after that day I was scarred for the rest of eternity." He said sadly.

"I wouldn't say you didn't deserve it." Harry dodged the hand that swung at his head in futile effort.

"It's not like you ever stayed put. Now that we've recalled that horrible experience, what will you have?"

"Dare." He answered cheekily.

Looking at Harry he pulled the paper out, "Give your partner a lap-dance or strip tease."

Voldemort laughed as Harry took the paper, "What!? Let me see that." Harry pursed his lips, "This was surely meant for you…you weasel. But I just had to miss this gracious opportunity."

The other smiled and pushed him off the bed, "Well go on then."

"Please, you have no idea how sexy my moves are. Sure you can handle them?"

"I'm pretty sure I got enough at last year's Yule Ball." He answered amusedly. Harry glared at him as he went into their closet. He returned wearing an assortment of scarves, shirts, high-waist button-up pants and a black bowler hat. Harry struck a pose.

"Like what you see?" He asked coyly bending both his knees.

"What, no music?"

"I don't need music." He replied in a confident diva tone as he took one of the scarves and rubbed it on the back of his neck, bath towel style.

\---

A/N: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it just keeps on going forever. If people like it, I'll continue. And this is also compensation to my followers for Tables Turned and my updates that take forever, so sorryyy. This happens in the same universe if it makes ya any happier.

*I got most of the dares from couples truth or dare .com


	2. Chapter 2

In celebration of 200 followers of Tables Turned (on ff) I bring to you [insert dramatic music here] Chapter 2! The finale.

* * *

**1:00 am**

Harry let the scarf slip through his fingers onto Voldemort's lap. He strutted around with his hand on his hat before returning to drop it and the remainder of scarves onto the man. Tom looked pleasantly smug. Harry Pulled off the outer sweater to reveal another shirt underneath and dropped it onto the other's head. Voldemort pulled it off with a chuckle. Harry swerved to face the other way and unbutton the next shirt. He turned back around and flung it open...to another shirt. He threw it this time, Tom barely catching it. He came back over, between the Dark Lord's legs and lifted up his hands.

"Here, you can take this one off."

Tom reached out and pulled the shirt over Harry's head. He had on yet more clothes. "How many did you..."

Harry slid back, he pulled off the vest to show another one. He undid his pants letting them drop to the floor. Harry took off the final vest, getting caught in it for a second then he danced over to Tom in nothing but his trousers and plopped down onto his lap. "Ta-da." He breathed heavily.

Ton fingered the edge of his pants, "And these?"

Harry looked down, "Oh, right." He stood up.

Tom unbuttoned them, "You put all this on and still no underwear?"

"Pants are so...annoying." He shrugged.

He pulled the pants down, just enough to reveal Harry's nakedness. He then looked up coyly as he grasped it on the under side and gave it a lengthy lick. Harry made a stupid face as he jutted out his lower jaw. Tom then scuttled over the bed next to the hat. Harry gaped at him,

"You don't just...!"

"I'll have a dare as well." He smiled wickedly.

Harry growled but crawled over and took out the paper, "Moving through the alphabet, take turns kissing a body part on your partner that starts with whatever letter you are up to." He paused.

Tom folded his arms, "If the hat just wanted us to do things then we could have done without this pointless game."

"Oh psh." It was Harry's turn to be smug. "You still think it's fun." He leaned back in his palms.

Tom scowled. He scooted over next to Harry, pulled him by his leg suddenly making him fall on his back then lifted up the foot. He kissed it, "Ankle."

And here Harry thought he would have gotten a gentle kiss on the arm. Things don't go very well when you tease Dark Lords...most of the time. He flipped Tom over in retaliation and lifted up his robe, bending down he gave him a kiss, "Butt." He gave the cheek a light slap.

Tom sat up quickly and squinted. He then smiled in feign of innocence and gave Harry a lingering kiss on the cheek. Harry looked him up and down then tackled him, what the hell started with D? The other just waited patiently. Harry had to prove he wasn't stupid, once again. He wiggled down and placed a kiss on the stomach,

"Diaphragm...?" He scooted back up.

Tom smirked and pursed his lips. He pulled Harry down and the young wizard had to scrunch his face as he was kissed, "Eye."

"You're odd." Harry remarked, but leaned down and kissed him anyway, "Forehead."

Harry made a startled noise as Tom shoved a thumb into his mouth, pushing up his upper lip. He leaned up and kissed, "Gums."

"Wha... Who even...?" Harry rubbed his lip. Somehow this was turned into a competition with no prize...or goal for that matter. He looked down at his smirking wife. He sat up and pulled Tom up as well. Not letting go of the hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it. He went to let go but Tom held it and brought Harry's hand to his own mouth.

"Index." He kissed.

Harry hummed. He tilted his head and went in, kissing him on the jaw. Tom rolled up Harry's pant leg and bent to kiss the knee. The other returned it on the mouth.

"Lips." He smiled leaning away. He didn't get very far as Tom continued the kiss. Breaking it too soon he spoke,

"Mouth."

Harry pulled Tom into his lap, "Neck..." He whispered against it huskily. Tom felt the semi erection press against him. And Harry called _him_ odd.

"You know..." He started, "There aren't any external organs starting with O." He trailed a finger down Harry's chest.

"Er...what are you insinua-"

"I could just open you..."

"Tom...hey w-wh it's... You're not serious...?"

He chuckled, "Of course not."

Harry threw his head back, "That was a sick joke... I wouldn't put it past you too, y'know!"

He just took Harry's hand and kissed the little finger. Harry watched him, "Hey! That doesn't count." He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to work his way around this one…

He did. "Palm." He smiled wickedly and kissed it. The younger one made a noise.

Harry blinked. R? He blew the air after giving it some thought, "What...?"

"Respiratory system."

Tom face palmed. "Harry..."

"Oh I know!" He started to turn Tom over.

"Okay, okay!" He wriggled before Harry could get to his behind, who was grinning cheekily all the while. Voldemort looked him up and down distastefully. "How crude..."

Harry laughed, "Oh be quiet you, and kiss me." He leaned in. Tom assessed him first before reaching and placing a kiss on his shoulder. Harry then pulled him in for a rather lengthy wet kiss. Looking at Harry perplexed he said, "Tongue." With a grin. Tom looked suddenly devious. He kissed the other again and held his face. The forked tongue protruded into his mouth, and farther than a normal human tongue could ever reach. Letting Harry gag once he parted.

"Ulna." He replied to the expression, sticking the tip of his tongue out. That tongue that had set off Harry's erotica meter early in their relationship, looked like a normal one but was secretly able to part down the middle, like a reptile's. Harry jumped him. Tom lifted his non existent eyebrows. Harry worked his way lower until he reached that spot. He kissed it. Then licked it. Then sucked ravenously.

Tom barely had time to register.

" _HAarrY_ …You know…I won't be able to walk after all this…" He put his hands on the other's head regardless. "Nn…stoh.." His breath was borderline hyperventilating when Harry suddenly sat up. Tom opened his eyes and looked down.

The young wizard grinned, "V for…"

Voldemort groaned and plopped his head back down, you don't just take someone to the edge and not push them off. He wasn't even mad. A weight climbed onto on him, he opened his eyes. Harry passed a hand through his full head of hair. He didn't even register when he transformed to his human self. This was happening frequently lately. He took the hand and kissed it.

"Wrist." He said tiredly and closed his eyes.

Harry poked his nose, "Are you sleepy?" He chuckled.

"No. But you might be." Poor Harry could never distinguish between his passive aggressiveness and his joking.

"C'mon we have four more hours."

"Take a dare then."

Harry smiled down at him, "That's not how it works." He rolled off and took the hat.

"I've made new rules." Who's to argue with the Dark Lord? Well, Harry of course.

"Give your partner oral sex while they sit on the washing machine. Make them come during the spin cycle. Exclamation point. Haha…er."

"A what...? Do we even have one of those?"

"A…washing machine master?"

"Yes, please fetch one at once."

Pip looked utterly lost, "Yes…at once…"

He bent and handed her a photo, "It looks like this."

She nodded and took it, looking shyly at Harry before popping away. Tom was especially nice to house elves, it still perplexed him to this day.

"What?" He queried at the look the younger gave him.

"Nothing." He smiled.

…

Tom sat upside down on the lounge, his hair lightly brushing the floor as Harry sat in the nearby chair flipping through a small photo album. It was old and fairly empty. In the most recent ones he saw one tucked behind another. He took it out and laughed,

"Have you seen this one?" Harry leaned over.

Tom hoisted himself up and took it. It was a picture of him casually feeding the baby but then he'd jump as his nipple gets bitten, followed by the giggling perpetrator.

"What, no, I haven't…" He tucked it into his robe.

"Hey!-"

He dodged Harry grasp as Pip popped into the room , "I've done it master." Only took her a gracious thirty minutes.

Tom stood, stooping to her level. "Well done." He pat her on the head. She had the greatest expression of pride on her little face. Tom walked over to the machine.

Harry examined the symbols, "Is that Japanese? Did you go to Japan for it?"

"It was hard to find an open store at this…time." She twiddled with her fingers.

Tom looked around, he grabbed an ornament. "Here, have this."

The little elf perked up at the sight of it, "Really master?"

"You like this one don't you?"

She nodded hastily and took it slowly, "Yes, very much master. Thank you." She held the little glass fairy to her chest and popped away.

Harry suddenly heaved onto him from behind, " _Awwwwwww_. That was so _sweet_."

He bent over from the sudden weight, "I swear I'll curse you bald."

Harry stuck his tongue out in contemplation, "I might look pretty good..."

Tom huffed in annoyance and wriggled free. He looked at the machine warily, "So how does this work exactly?"

…

"Auh…! Merlin sakes Harry! Ahh!" He clawed at the wall above his head wildly as he came. "Hah…hah…hah…" He breathed heavily as the quietly vibrating machine finished its cycle.

Harry straightened, "Well, that was…different."

Tom groaned, "I might go mad with all these crazy sexual escapades." He smoothed his hand through his hair to find none. He was back in his serpentine appearance, again, without his conscious doing.

"Is there a reason you keep changing?" Harry asked curiously.

Tom was silent for a few seconds, "Just felt like it…"

Harry held him by the waist and pulled him to the edge, they shared a kiss quickly before he was hoisted onto the ground.

Back at the bedroom Tom approached the hat, "I'll take a truth, I'll begin to spasm if I orgasm again…."

"Maybe once more…" Harry muttered quietly earning a devious look.

"Have you ever used a sex…toy…" He reddened suddenly. Harry peered up at him from his new position on the bed, he looked especially cheeky. Tom shifted his eyes down at where he lay, "…" He furrowed his eyebrows, "You're the one who gave it to me!"

Harry grinned, "Did you really use it? I never thought you would."

"Well I wasn't…!" He blushed even more, "But you insisted…for that whole week you were gone and…you kept sending me lewd messages…and…This game is stupid!" He threw the paper away from his person, only to float peacefully to the ground. Needless to say, the morning after he was thoroughly embarrassed even being alone in the bed.

Harry laughed and rolled on the bed with his lover giving him a sulky look. When he was done he rolled onto his stomach and reached his hand out, "Please tell you at least saved me some footage of that."

He was smacked in the face with a nearby pillow, "Truth." Tom picked for him. He took the paper and read, "Have you noticed anyone checking out your partner lately? Did you feel jealous? Turned on?"

Harry set the pillow aside, "Oh…um yeah I think."

Someone was checking him out? Voldemort? Well he does have a nice arse but still, "What!? Who?" He poked him.

"Not telling!" He tried to futilely defend from more of Tom's pokes.

He ceased his assault and grunted, "Well, fine. I'll find out eventually. So, what's your reaction?"

"I'd say jealous I suppose but I feel more angry about it. You know like, 'look but don't touch' but don't even look either." He explained casually.

"Really…?" He was always a fan of possessive Harry.

"Mm…I never knew I had murderous tendencies…"

Which was- a definite turn on. "Oh." He traced a line down Harry's neck and shoulder.

"You fancy a shag?" He asked in the bluntest of manners.

"Eh, what- if I did not anymore! Besides, I can't handle any… more just yet. I'm still a little tender…" He rest his hand on his lower stomach.

Harry sat up, "C'mere." He opened his arms. Tom walked into them, those arms that always hold him so lovingly. "…Love you." He mumbled into the pale chest.

"You're an idiot Harry."

**2:41 am**

"Act out a roleplay where you dresses as a student, and knocks on the door hoping for a better grade…I'm not doing that."

"Why not?" Harry laughed.

"I wouldn't have a bad grade to begin with." He put a hand on his hip.

"Oh come one, just pretend I were this awful professor teaching…the study of muggles and I failed you for a silly answer or something."

Tom squinted, "I'd more kill you first…"

He felt a bit nervous, "Heh..." Harry thought for s second, "I'll take baby night duty for a _month._ "…but I get to choose the outfit."

A bargain too good to pass up, "Deal." He thought for a second, "I'm not wearing a skirt."

He saw right through Harry. "Oh _pleaaaase_. The blue one would look perfect on you."

He huffed, "I'll wear the plaid one. This time only." Harry did a triumphant 'yes' action. Victory was his. "You're so silly." Tom held his head and bent giving him a kiss on the forehead.

…

He inspected the clothes Harry handed him, "What school even is this?"

"Potter's school for haughty Dark Lords." He answered quickly and ushered him into the closet before he could reply.

Tom came out a few moments later looking as cute as a serpentine Dark Lord could possibly get in a white button up and plaid mini skirt. The clothes were ruffled and hung on him awkwardly. Harry sat smugly at the desk, he even put his glasses back on.

The Dark Lord a la schoolgirl trotted over to him. He handed Harry a blank sheet of paper, "What is the meaning of this!?"

Harry stifled a laugh, "Wha-ha er, what are you talking about? The paper's blank." He grinned and rest his cheek on the back of his hand.

" _Harry-_!"

" _Professor._ "

Tom inhaled, " _Professor…_ What is the meaning of this!?" He flipped the paper to show a large F.

Harry laughed this time. "Is that how you speak to your professors? Minus 5 points from er, whatever house it is you're in."

Tom looked down and back up, "Wha- Hey, it's your own pretend school and you don't even know what houses there are?"

"Don't break _charact_ er. Fine, um…Blibbering Humdinger."

"Blibbering Humdinger?"

"Yes… Betty… Blibbering Humdinger."

Somewhere a Luna Lovegood smiled.

Tom stared, "Alright, _professor,_ just turn this into an A and I'll be on my way."

"Can't do that." He fiddled with a pen. In his hands.

"Well why not?" Tom put a hand on his hip, bare from how the skirt was crooked.

"You can't put," Harry took the black paper and looked at it, "Muggles are too asinine to- to comprehend the study of…runes as answer."

The Dark Lord pursed his lips, "It's valid argument..."

Harry tutted, "Can't have that you know. My poor reputation."

Tom actually started feeling impatient even though Harry was just his pretend teacher. "Can't I do a make-up test?"

"Nope." He put the pen down officially. "You'll have to earn some _extra credit_."

Oh Merlin. "I'll wear this for 2 days."

Tempting, but Harry was meaning to get some, "But you have to wear the uniform everyday anyway. Here at…Potter's school for naughty Dark Lords. I don't know what else you'll wear."

Tom growled, "…I'll write an apology."

"Er, that' not _quite_ extra credit worthy."

"I'll take some private lessons."

"Hm…do you really need this grade that badly? I'm a busy man." He leaned back into the chair.

"Yes. I'll do anything." he answered with no emotion whatsoever.

"Convince me."

"Convince…?"

"Yes. If you really needed it, you'd be begging."

He squinted at Harry and his cheap antics. He squatted and put his fingers on the chair on the space Harry's open legs made. "I'll be your personal assistant." He spoke suggestively.

"Personal? Well, it is rather…warm in here, you can undo my pants." Tom unbuckled the belt obediently and unzipped the fly. Harry of course wasn't wearing any underwear and his erection popped out. "That could use some, _assisting."_

Without a reply Tom engulfed the length of it. Harry made an ' _Oh_.' He held and stroked with one hand, his head bobbing up and down simultaneously. He moaned softly, he knew Harry liked when he did that, the vibration was highly pleasurable After a while he felt a hand on his head.

Harry's voice was breathy. "That's good…"

He stood wiping the side of his mouth, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You're supposed to change the grade, I sucked you off." He would at least like to get away with being able to walk tomorrow.

"What? Nono." Harry feigned disappointment, "That'll only bring your grade up to a D+ I'm afraid."

Tom narrowed his eyes, "You sly bastard." He said jokingly. Tom sat on his lap, "Shall I assist another way?"

A hand went up his skirt as Harry buried his face into his neck. He giggled, "You're wet." Tom made a soft moan as he was rubbed through the underwear. Harry nudged the other off his lap and he sat on the desk without question and spread his legs. Harry scooted up and buried his face in. Voldemort tilted his head back. _Oh_ it always feels amazing when Harry goes down on him, even with underwear on. Harry stood and peeled off the little white panties, inserting himself. Tom pulled him down for a few wet kisses before the other got down to business. Harry was going really rapidly for some reason, Tom could barely make sense out of anything. Yet his hand found its way to the younger man's shoulder for support as he exerted his hips in the same fervent rapid race, shaking the desk violently. He gripped Harry tightly as he came and was filled with the seed of his mate.

He lay flat on the desk with Harry still inside huffing and puffing above him, "Do you reckon… _heh…_ that… _heh…_ you'll be pregnant by the end of all this?" Tom tiredly held up his hand with his hidden charm bracelet with the contraceptive charm on it. He was internally disappointed. He would've liked another baby. No way Voldemort was having another so soon though.

Tom pulled him down again and they kissed., after a while the hat made a buzz.

"Mmf-" Harry broke it as he stood.

"No…"

"One more. It's almost 5." Tom groaned as Harry hoisted him up and finally disjointed them.

Tom walked slightly funny to the bed, "I feel absolutely ravaged."

"You look absolutely ravaged." Harry sat and held him around the waist.

"What'll you have love?"

"Mm…truth." He spoke into the other's tummy.

Tom read aloud, "Does it turn you on to think of your partner making out with someone of the same sex? Harry? What number of fantasies do you have?"

"I'll never tell." He whispered.

Tom chuckled. "Is it someone specific?"

"Well it's a bit technical that one…"

Tom stroked his hair gently. "Oh?"

"I always thought it would be very erotic if there were…two of you. If you know what I mean."

He felt the embarrassed smile on his stomach and laughed. "You're so strange but…so brutally honest." He sighed, "Gryffindors."

"Slytherins."

**5:00 am**

They lay horizontally staring at the ceiling, "Quite quiet tonight."

"Yeah, luckily." Harry looked at him, "Can't sleep?"

Tom shifted onto his side to face him, "I guess not. I'm fine just laying here." With you. He reached above and picked up the hat. He looked at it for a moment then flung it. Harry raised an eyebrow, "It's a love hate relationship." He explained.

"Loving all the sexy things you did?"

"Thoroughly." He blushed. "But I can't imagine what I'd do if there were recordings, _Merlin_ \- or even if someone were to write it."

"That'd be pretty weird…Speaking of." Harry snaked an arm under him and pulled him near, "So, you ever going to tell me where you put the dildo?" Made just in his likeness. Though their feet hung off the edge of the bed,

Kicks in the shin really do hurt.

**10:00 am**

Hermione stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. She continued making faces eliciting giggles from the baby that suckled on his mother's breast. Ron was making a make-shift sandwich. The larger main kitchen was full of working house elves preparing the banquet for Annabeth's return.

"Oh hey guys."

Harry sauntered on in, "Oi 'Arry." Ron greeted mouthful of food.

He walked up to Tom and Hermione, "So…was the hat any fun? I got it at Fred and George's joke shop. Some special reserved section… _for adults._ " She finished with a whisper.

Harry cleared his throat, "Ehem- well er, it was alright, nothing too crazy…"

"Ah, okay." she was sure she put it on the x-rated setting.

The baby had miraculously slept soundly all night. "Would you like to burp him?" He asked, upon seeing her longing look.

A dumb grin plastered on her face, "Auh, really? I'd love to." She almost whispered in her excitement. Tom handed her the baby and she took him as carefully as she could. " _Hello. Hey little baby Ethan. It's me aunty Hermione. Oh_ he's so _cute._ " She turned to Ron as she put him on her shoulder. "You didn't forget the present did you?"

"Aw wha?" He rest the sandwich down and Tom immediately closed his eyes. Harry reached out instinctively but retracted quickly. They forgot.

No, don't tell him…

* * *

If I ever met J.K. I'll never be able to look her in the eye...


End file.
